Octoling Visitor
by BronyGuyRy
Summary: Quin, a male Octoling, is faced with the challenge of going to Inkopolis, and has to make a choice. Maybe some romance, but mostly adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! I am new to this site and thought I'd make a story of my own. More chapters soon...**

"Hello! Welcome back to Octoling news," said Maria as she gave an enthusiastic jump.

"Hurray..." replied Paella, crossing her hands. She was bored out of her mind. It had been so lame around Octo Valley. That stupid agent stole back all the zapfish.

"Today we have some _special_ news!" Maria practically screamed.

"Yeah, that frickin' agent stealing our zapfish is very special…" Paella practically predicted what Maria was going to say.

"Silly Paella, that's not what I was going to say," Maria replied, "What I was going to say was that-"

"Gah," Quin said, not caring at all, "This is so dumb." Quin addressed to no one in particular. Quin thought it was only fair that the Inklings got their zapfish back. His whole species was kind of bad. They stole for their own selfish needs.

Quin was walking home from another boring day at school. As he was walking, a street lamp went out. This was common, as the zapfish were lost, more power was.

 _Oh great, more power loss…_ Quin thought. He didn't really mind the darkness. In Octo Valley, there was no sky, at least where he lived, that is.

Quin arrived home. "Ma, I'm back from school." "Ok, honey." replied Quin's mother. He went straight to his room and sat on his bed. He sighed. It was hard for his Mom and him. Ever since his Dad went missing, they had been bleeding money and could barely pay bills. Quin tried to help out by mowing lawns, doing people's laundry, anything to get money for his Mom.

He sat up and looked deep into his mirror, as he did every day. Same blue eyes, same curly tentacles, same everything that a 14 year old Octoling should be. He heard his mom call him down for dinner and left his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of posting, but my dad took my electronics away ''. I will make a new chapter hopefully every other day**

Everything was so...normal. Normal meal, normal dessert, normal everything. Quin just wished that something would change. Little did he know, that wish would soon be fulfilled.

He finished dinner and started doing the dishes. He had to help out as much as possible, his mom was getting old and was starting to get neuropathy in her hands. (4th wall, but Google is fun, kids!) He finished cleaning the dishes and got ready for bed. He didn't want to do everything normal. Instead of brushing his teeth with the bristles of the brush, he used the end of the brush. Not that effective, but it was fun for Quin.

He flipped his pillow and covers the other way, and slept at the foot of his bed. The next morning, he ate on the bottom of the plate, instead of the top. Sure it was weird, but it didn't matter. He was lucky his mom was in the shower when he ate. It was a mess because there was syrup from his waffles everywhere. It wasn't particularly fun to clean up, but Quin was satisfied.

On his walk to school, he noticed something weird...what was it? The thing was shaped like an Octoling, but had strange black and yellow clothes on. It was holding what looked like a gun of some sorts. _A thug?_ , Quin thought. He was curious but also afraid.

He thought about that thing all day. He could not get his mind off of it. His classmates asked him what was wrong, but he said nothing. His mother was concerned, but he told her not to worry. He came up with a plan to visit the thing, he would tell his mother that he was heading to his friends house and then go to where he saw the thing.

It was time. "Hey, Mom. I was talking to my friend and he told me to ask you if I could spend the night at his house." Quin lied, sounding as sincere as possible. "Can I call his mother?" Quin's Mom asked. "Um, no," Quin was panicking, "She is...sick!" Quin quickly stated, hoping his Mom would buy his lie. "Sick, huh," Quin's Mom questioned, "Well can I talk to your friend?" "N-no, he is...um...out with his Dad. Yeah! I asked him."

"Ok, you can go…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for weeks, but my internet has been bugging out and a lot of personal stuff has been happening. I will take your suggestions and improve my story. Other than that, please enjoy!**

"Yes! Tha-"

"You can go on one condition," Quin's mother said in a rather serious tone, "You must, under all conditions, have your phone with you at all times. You know how it is now, there could be monsters out there!"

"Ok, ok, Mom, I'll keep my phone on and with me. See? I'm putting it in my bag." Quin responded, over exaggerating every word.

"Thank you, honey. Now please run the dishwasher and go to bed. You can pack and go tomorrow, I'd assume you're staying all weekend?" His mom questioned.

Quin responded with a quick, "Yes, mom, I'm staying all weekend."

 _Perfect, plenty of time to investigate._

Quin did as he was told, and as he was changing into his pajamas he realized something,

 _What do I do if I go there and there is nothing? Camp out somewhere for a few days? No. It will be fine, Hopefully._

Quin woke up the next morning and packed his bag. Not full of clothes and chargers, but with things like flashlights, all the extra batteries he had,his phone, and a handful of other materials.

"Well, Mom, I'm off!" Quin yelled as he ran out the door.

"Bye, honey! Stay safe!" She replied back.

As soon as Quin was out of sight, he changed course, heading straight to where he saw that thing before...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for my absence, but I have a lot of stuff going on in my life, and Steven Universe. I'm back, though. Enjoy!**

Quin quickly arrived at the location and looked around, hoping to spot the thing. While his back was turned a certain thing crept up behind him, putting a hand over his mouth.

"AhH! What th-" he was cut off. Quin was thrashing and kicking but to no avail.

"Are you going to stay quiet?" The mysterious Inkling asked in a rushed, quick whisper.

"Mhm" Quin tried to say through their hand.

As soon as the hand was let go from his mouth, he spun around, only to see the thing from before.

"Who are you? Why did you do that? Why-"

"Shhh. Come with me." the Mysterious figure stated, before running off."

"Hey, wait up!" Quin was so confused, but his curiosity got the best of him.

It was hard to follow them, becuase they were shooting the ground with their gun and speeding along in squid form. Quin ran after them and caught up with them when they stopped at a Tea Kettle.

"Hey. We aren't supposed to go near this. Are you listening?"

"Yup. Follow me." And away they went, up the Kettle."

"Um, OK, but not because you told me to." Quin shouted up, curiosity booming.

"He went into squid form and up into the world of Inkopolis.


End file.
